The Legend of the End of the Saiyans
by Moonlight Dreamer
Summary: A prophesy has come true and the saiyans are in mortal danger, what will happen?


Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to whomever it is that it belongs to. If it was mine I wouldn't need to write fanfic.

The Legend of the End of the Saiyans

Hi my name is Serina Peacekraft. I'm from America, the USA. I didn't know this till one year and one month ago. I'm part of a Saiyan legend. About one year ago I became a foreign exchange student to Japan. The family I was staying with actually knew English. Which was good for me cause I didn't know Japanese then. Jack the father of one girl named Alicia, husband of Maria, caught me in my room pretending I was fighting in karate. He told me he would take me to a class the next day to someone he knew who taught a class and who also spoke little English. I agreed to go. 

When I arrived the teacher told me he wanted to see how strong I was my having me punch and kick the punching bag in the room. I did as I was asked. When I hit the bag it went flying back into the wall, it did the same thing when I kicked it. Jack was in a corner watching me. "Ajin" I heard him say. I jumped as he said it. 

When we arrived back home I asked Alicia what Ajin meant. Her face went white as I said it. 

She finally answered after two minutes of pure silence. "Ajin means Saiyan. Come with me I want you to meet some one."

She led me out of the room, and to the street, we went down a long road on the dark side of town. Then we entered a bright and happy place, she then lead me down a dark alleyway, and then to a house shaped like a half bubble. She knocked on the door. A young and beautiful woman answered the door followed by a teenage looking boy. The woman had on a short red dress, with red lipstick on; her hair was long and silk like the color of the sky. The boy was wearing very nice dress slakes, and a black T-shirt. His hair was cut short a very light purple color. Right away I knew who they were, but still Alicia had to introduce us to each other. The woman was Bulma, the boy was Trunks. They said, "Hello." 

I also said "Hello, nice to meet you."

Alicia explained what we were there for. Trunks and I looked at each other in amazement. 

Vegita started to walk into the living room and asked, "What's going on." 

When Trunks felt his fathers level he pushed me in to a closet. Bulma and Alicia smiled in agreement. I searched and searched for a light and with all my frustration I gathered up all this energy and transformed into a Super Saiyan! Vegita noticed all this light and an energy level coming from the closet that he told Trunks to open it, Trunks was shaking as he did as his father asked. 

When the door was finally opened I said, "It's about time it was getting stuffy in there. Um, what are you all looking at?" I took a deep breath and relaxed my mussels and I went back to looking like I usually do.

"You know you just transformed into a Super Saiyan, Serina?" Bulma said. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering." Vegita jumped with a shocked expression of his face, "The legend is true?!?!" 

"The legend. What legend?" Trunks asked his father. 

"The legend of the Saiyan's. The legend of the end of them. When a female earthling is reveled as a Saiyan, it's a sign that some evil creature will shortly reveal himself. This creature's power is way too high. Kakarot and I could not even match is power. He is just too strong. This creature will kill off all the Saiyans, no Saiyan will be left standing. Except two. The female and the son of the prince." 

"O.K. what ever. Can we go now?" I asked. 

" I guess so," Alicia replied, "well thanks for the information." 

We wished them a good day. Trunks lead us to the door and suggested, "Why don't you go and visit Goku."

"That sound like a good idea don't you agree Serina?" Alicia said.

"Yeah I guess. But how are we going to get there?" 

"Fly of course." Alicia said so matter of factly with a little snicker. "So says you, I can't fly."

"Trunks will teach you."

"I will?" Trunks questioned. 

"Yes, you will." Alicia demanded. 

"Ok, lets get this over with." I replied.

Trunks took a gulp and lead us to the back of the house. "First you need to gather your energy and push it down underneath you."

"I think I can do that." I said. Alicia just stood by and watched with out saying a word. (I was thinking "At last silence.")

"You can do it." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok." I took a deep breath and did as I was told. It worked, I was floating! "Yes," I screamed. 

"Now try to move forward, and don't go too high." 

"Ok, if you say so." Again I did as I was told. It seemed as if I knew exactly what I was doing. 

Alicia spoke up, "Ok we're ready. Yeah Trunks why don't you show us the way, It's been so long since I've been there, I forgot. Flying Nimbis!!" 

"Wow, you can call Nimbis," I was so surprise I could barely speak.

"Yes in fact I own it. Goku gave it to me." Alicia bragged.

Trunks leaned over toward me and said, "She's lying it's not her's its Goku's." 

I smiled. Ten minuets later we were on our way. The three of us. Trunks flying on the right side of me, just in case I went crashing down toward earth, and Alicia on Nimbis on my left. Trunks kept an eye on me, when I noticed I started to blush. I also ask Alicia "how can these guys be so real aren't they cartoon?"

"Oh I guess I forgot to explain that. Dragonball Z is just a story about them. That's all." 

"So its all real?" 

"Yes silly its all real." Well now I found out something I always wanted to know. 

"We have only 5 more minutes left to go," Trunks chimed in. 

Just then some weird looking creature came out from the clouds above. "I will destroy all Saiyans and they will never kill me. I will complete my task the one I was programmed to do!!" 

Programmed? What does he mean by that. "What do you mean by programmed?" I asked, "Did Dr. Gero create you?'

"No you idiot, I was not created by that baboon!!! I was created by Freiza and his Father, so that they could have all the Saiyans destroyed even after their death. If they were killed by the Saiyans themselves. Once the followers of Frieza found out about Frieza's death, which was two years ago, they sent me here to kill all of them. It took me exactly one year to arrive and one hour to find them all!! But it will take me more than five days to kill them. I think I'll start with you first!!"

"But before you do can I ask what is your name, if you have one?" I asked. 

"My name is Sentay." 

Just then Alicia screamed, she hates violence, and the sight of blood makes her sick. 

Goku, Gohan, and Goten were out side at the time, they did not feel the power level, but they did hear her scream. They jumped in the air and started to fly towards us. But before they arrived Sentay made a flash of light appear and Alicia was left all alone, screaming. Goten took her to ChiChi. While Goku and Gohan tried to look for us. Trunks and I had shielded ourselves by crossing our arms over our face. 

When the light had cleared and when we could actually see we unshielded ourselves, and looked around. Sentay was nowhere insight neither was Alicia. But the atmosphere around us was much different. Everything around us looked dead, cold winds were blowing, and it was dark and extremely eerie. "Are you ok Serina?"

"Yeah. I think so, next to the fact that I'm cold. You?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to use my jacket?"

"No but thanks for the offer. Hey how do you think we got here?"

"I don't know, maybe by magic. Are you sure you don't want to use my jacket?" 

"Yes I'm sure I don't want to use your jacket. But by magic I don't think so."

"Well it's possible." 

"Fine it is possible, but I don't believe it."

Just then, a huge puff of purple smoke appeared in front of us and we shielded ourselves once more. A voice came from the smoke, "You two are being protected by the dragon of the dragon balls. How can I be protecting you well simple, a long long time ago an old Saiyan came to earth and made a wish upon them that when the prophecy had come true in meaning the legend that Vegita refers to, that I will protect you two, so that the Saiyans will not die out completely." 

Thanks to the voice we unshielded ourselves. "Well what about our friends? Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bra, and Vegita?" I asked with worry upon my face. 

"They will die just as is predicted by the prophecy."

"NOOOO!!! Serina we can't let this happen?" Trunks turned to her.

"Trunks we can't let this happen you're right, but how can we help?" 

"I don't know. How can we help dragon?" 

"You can't." And with that the smoke disappeared. 

"We have to do something. But what Serina?" 

"Well we could go out there and help them fight off Sentay." 

"We could but how do we get out of here, where ever we are? And I don't think the dragon is going to let us."

"Didn't he say that he is to protect us, not imprison us?" 

"Yeah." 

"So why can't we fight Sentay?"

"I don't know?"

"Exactly. He never said we couldn't help, right?" 

"Well I guess he didn't." 

"So maybe we can get out of here and help them. But the only question is how?" 

"Right."

"Trunks." I was looking down.

"Mm?"

"Do you want to do this?"

"Well yeah. Do you?"

"Yes! I just wanted to see if you wanted too that's all."

I looked up. "Ok." A big gust of cold air came by, I shivered. 

"Here." Trunks rapped his jacket around me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. "What was that for?"

"A thank you." 

"Oh." Trunks sounded down.

"Why is this what you wanted?" This time I kissed on the lips and he groaned like it was his first one. Then I moved back. "Now is that better?" Smiling at him. 

"Yes, but why did you do that, that time?"

"Because I wanted to. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"You wanted too?" He looked quite shocked. 

"Don't look so shocked. It's hard to hold that temptation, when you're so cute." I was now flirting with him. 

He began to blush. "You think I'm cute?"

"Well yeah, who wouldn't?"

"I don't know."

He moved close to me and began to hold me tight. Now I began to blush. "You know we're beginning to forget about our friends."

"Your right. But shouldn't we rest first?" 

"No, I don't think we should because we've spent enough time flirting." 

"Your right. Now how do we get out of here?" 

"Good question. Which way should we go?"

"Um. Maybe we should go this way." He was point right in front of me, in meaning West.

"Ok lead the way." 

"Why should I lead the way?" 

"Because you choose the way."

"Ok. Lets go."

Now we're off, we picked a direction and began our journey in search of Sentay and our friends. We were flying for over an hour when we saw a town. We landed and started to walk inside and we then saw someone and asked them where we were. Apparently we weren't in Japan any more, and we weren't in America, or Mexico. (I know a little bit of Spanish.) So we jumped back into the air and went flying again. It was beginning to turn night. And we were getting tired. So we stopped at a small hotel and asked for a room with two beds. I guess we were still in a country were they didn't understand English or Japanese. Because we got a room with only one bed. Trunks slept on the floor while I got the bed. I felt sorry for him so I told him he could sleep in the bed under one condition, if he slept on top of one or more blanket. And he agreed.

When morning came we opened the window and flew out we didn't dare leave through the front door, we didn't have any money to pay. We flew all day and did not spy anything that looked at all familiar. But once darkness fell we saw a small little island with millions of pretty lights. We stopped there and asked where we where. At last we found an English speaking country. The person said, "Your in the Las Vegas." 

"Oh great. We went the wrong way. Thanks, bye," we said. 

We again jumped into the air and flew all night to Japan, and to Trunks' home. When we arrived we were extremely tired. Bulma was jumping up and down with joy. She offered us food and warm beds to sleep. This time we had our own beds to sleep. Thank god! When I awoke Bulma was leaning over me. I jumped. 

"What is it?" 

"Oh nothing I was just checking to see if you were still alive."

"Oh that's all. Geez you scared me."

"Sorry. Trunks is already up. He went to Goku's. He told me to tell you not to leave here he doesn't want you hurt."

"Thanks I'm out of here."

"Where you going?"

"Goku's to help them fight this evil Sentay creature."

"Oh no you don't. Trunks doesn't want you there." She grabbed my wrist. 

"Do you know when the last time I listened to some one was?"

"No."

"Five years ago. Now let me go, their going to need all the help they can get. Please Bulma. Please." It's time to put on the puppy face. 

"Oh all right, But be careful."

Yes; the puppy face worked! She let go of my wrist. I started to run for the door. "Oh and by the way I think I won't be careful." And with that I ran out side and jumped in the air and flew off. Once I jumped in the air I felt two power levels beyond ordinary. Goku for one, and Sentay for another. I followed the levels to their fighting location. When I arrived, I saw them fighting it was a brutal battle. Goku was at stage six. As you can see in this picture of how Sentay looked and how Goku looked, but this attack did absolutely nothing. I saw Goku let out that fiery blast; Sentay blocked himself and went flying back. Goku smiled, he thought he got ride of Sentay. But I sensed Sentay was still there, alive and kicking. When the smoke and dust cleared Goku's mouth opened wide, he was shaking, and he looked scared. But knowing Goku the way everyone does, he changed his expression on his face to serious. Now he had a smirk on his face. Goku now started to put his arms out straight wrist to wrist, he slowly moved his arms to the right side of his body, and started to yell, "KA ME HA ME HAAA!!!" Goku's strongest attack. Sentay transported himself behind Goku. The powerful wave destroyed a few mountains. Goku knew he didn't get Sentay, and that Sentay was right behind him!!

I looked down toward the ground to see Gohan, Goten, Vegita, and Piccolo. Trunks was down there giving them all sensu beans. I then looked back at Goku to see blood running from his mouth, his arms and chest. Goku tried to jab Sentay with his elbow. But Sentay just jumped back.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I jump in between them with my arms out so it looked like I was a T with my fingertips pointing to the sky and yelled, "That's enough!!! Goku you take a rest its my turn, to fight this demon. And I'll make sure nothing is left of him." Sentay began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I demanded. 

Sentay kept laughing as he said, "Simple, you a young inexperienced Saiyan and your just just aaaa...ha ha!!"

"Well spit it out!"

"Well you're a female, and a Super Saiyan. Compared to me you're a weakling." 

"But there's something you are lacking!" 

Sentay stopped laughing. "What's that?" 

"A heart!" 

"What?" 

"You're lacking a heart your not willing to give a little to help someone!" And with that I gave a blast of energy flying at him in the form of wind. And then I said, "And we shall see who is the most worthiest one to be called those things you have said. And it will not be me that's for sure." And with that I jumped up over Sentay and kicked of his ears off and there was a button. I then kicked it down with my ankle. 

I then heard, "This body will self-destruct in five seconds. Five---four---three---two---one."

BOOM!! I was still on top of Sentay when it exploded. Trunks was looking up at me along with everyone else that was there. The last thing I heard was, "Serina!! No!!" It came from Trunks. 

I woke up 3 hours later in a hospital, with Trunks by my side. 

"What happened?" I asked. 

"You destroyed Sentay. And why didn't you listen to what I wanted?"

"I never listen to what some people tell me. What did you do with the remains of Sentay?" 

"We left there."

"Quick tell the others to go and gather them up and send them hurling to the sun!" 

"Why?"

"If we don't it may collect itself and become one, once more. And if that happens we won't be able to do what we did before."

"Ok, I'll go call everyone. I'll be back."

"Young man you'll have to leave now, I must change her bandages." The nurse walks in. 

"I was just doing that, but I will be back." 

"Yes sir. I'll tell you when you may come back in." 

"All right. Serina I'll see you." He leans over and kisses my forehead, I couldn't help blushing. 

The nurse looked at me and smiled. "Are you two dating?" The nurse asked. 

"You could say that." I answered. My wounds hurt like hell. It took the nurse 30 minuets to change the bandages. When Trunks came back in he smiled and asked if I was feeling better and how did I know about the button. "I don't know. It just came to me, I guess." All of a sudden I heard a voice.

"I'm the one that helped you Serina I told you about the button." 

I closed my eyes and thought, "Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" 

"That's simple. For starters I am Bardock the father of Kakarot. Who is also known as Goku. Second I read and entered your mind."

"But how did you know about the button?"

"I helped build it. Frieza had called upon all his greatest warriors, and me being in a lower class snuck in to get a look-see. I found the plans and memorized them. And I then gave you the plans not long ago."

"But why me?" 

"Because you're the one the prophecy leads too." 

"Why does the prophecy lead to me?"

"You were born by an earthling mom and dad. So you're not a Saiyan but you have the power of one. In meaning you can transform in to our levels and learn of techniques. And you are one on the inside, your blood runs and flows like ours. Your blood is ours!"

"But how can my blood be like yours? And how can a be a Saiyan when I'm really an earthling?" 

"You're an earthling yes, but the blood in you're body, was mixed with a large part of you're imagination over Dragon Ball Z, in meaning when your tape was melting you jumped in to rescue it, the cuts and bruises you received joined with the tape and became one with you." 

"But how?"

"By magic, and you're faith in the Saiyans." 

"What?"

"That's all the information I will give you. Good-by my friend." 

"Wait!!" I scream aloud. 

Trunks jumps. "What?" 

"Uh, oh nothing. Please don't leave I scared." 

"I'm not leaving. Why are you scared? Is it still about Sentay?" 

"No it's not about Sentay. It's something else, something that has long been forgotten, and no one know, but me, and I'm afraid to go home."

"Ok. (Uncertain) Why are you afraid to go home?" 

"Well there's this guy there that is a sick-oh, and I'm afraid of him and my dad."(Quotation motion with fingers while saying dad) 

"Maybe you won't have to be afraid any more."

Two weeks later back in USA I'm back home, my mom is so happy. Nothing has really changed, next to the fact there are 10 houses for sale/in pending. I wonder what's going on? One month later. I'm back in school. (Oh goody) Yeah I see two people I know. Trunks!! Goten!! I walk over to them. "What are you two doing here?" 

"Oh didn't you hear we moved here. Near your place. You know we're new in town so we need some one to show us around." 

"Ok, I'll show you around, but you owe me." I said with a smile. "How about dinner and a movie this Friday?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me."

"Sure, why not." Trunks leans toward me and we kiss. Everyone is staring. I enter his mind and tell him. He replies, "So who cares." And with that he puts his arms around me and pulls me close really close, my hands resting on his shoulders move slowly around his neck. 

Then someone says, "Oh get a room!" We stop and started blushing. THE N D Tune in for the net adventure of THE LEGENDS!!


End file.
